One and Only
by kiok22
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP]Tuan byun dan tuan park berteman baik mereka mempunyai rencana untuk anak-anak mereka tapi anak-anak mereka yang dulu nya musuh malah bersahabat dan sudah ada orang special masing-masing bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Jadilah sahabatku" - Baekhyun. "Maksudmu?"- Chanyeol. "Aku ingin kita bersahabat, seperti yang di ingin kan orang tua kita" - Baekhyun. ChanBaek,YAOI,RnR
1. Chapter 1

~~One and Only~~

Author : Yuki Park (Yuki)

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Other cast: dibaca aja yah biar tau hahah

Genre: Romance(?), Fluffy(?), YAOI, Boys Love

Summary : tuan byun dan tuan park berteman baik mereka mempunyai rencana untuk anak-anak mereka tapi anak-anak mereka yang dulu nya musuh malah bersahabat dan sudah ada orang special masing-masing bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih. bagaimana rencana mereka?

WARNING : BUAT YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP JANGAN BACA TAPI JIKA INGIN MENCOBA BACA DIMOHONKAN JANGAN BASH

Kritik dan Saran di TERIMA :)

DONT BE PLAGIATOR

~~~ HAPPY READING ~~~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana baekhyun pertama masuk sekolah karena baru pindah dari jepang oleh karena itu baekhyun pun pindah sekolah. Sekarang baekhyun ada di tingkat terakhir yaitu kelas XII.

Baekhyun tinggal bersama orang tuanya di rumah minimalis tidak begitu mewah tpi cukup nyaman untuk keluarga tuan byun.

Sedangkan disebalah rumah baekhyun ada keluarga park.

Keluarga park berteman baik dengan keluarga byun. Yang menginginkan keluarga byun pindah ke korea adalah kehendak dari tuan park. Tapi tidak untuk anak-anak mereka.

Semenjak hari kepindahan baekhyun dan keluarganya di korea baekhyun sudah menjadi musuh yang saling mengejek dengan tetangga nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak dari tuan park. Yaitu park chanyeol.

Lebih di kejutkan lagi baekhyun satu kelas dengan chanyeol tapi tidak satu bangku. Baekhyun duduk di depan bangku chanyeol.

Baekhyun pendiam tidak banyak omong sangat berbeda dengan chanyeol yang banyak omong dan selalu berceloteh hal-hal yang gak penting. Itulah hal yang membuat baekhyun jengkel dengan seorang bermana PARK CHANYEOL!

" _Bagaimana bisa aku duduk di depan lakilaki idiot ini. Oh lihat lah senyum lah bahkan lebih dari sedar idiot"_

Baekhyun terus berceloteh ria saat berjalan menuju tempat duduk nya saat selesai memperkenalkan diri.

Baekhyun sangat risih melihat chanyeol yanh tersenyum idiot.

"Berhenti tersenyum idiot seperti itu. JELEK"

Ucap baekhyun saat menduduki tubuhnya di bangku tepat di hadapan chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa saat mendengar ucapan lakilaki yang sering di jahilinya itu. Dirumah dan bahkan di sekolah adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi chanyeol untuk menjahilinya.

"Byun"

"..."

"Baek"

"..."

"Hyun"

"..."

Chanyeol trus saja memanggil nama baekhyun tanpa henti dengan mengulang nama baekhyun tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Baekhyun bahkan menulikan pendengaran karena sibuk membaca tugas yang diberikan oleh guru nya.

Merasa tak di anggap chanyeol langsung menusukkan pena nya pada baekhyun hingga namja itu meringis tapi tetap saja dia tidak menoleh, melainkan hanya menggosok-gosok tepat dimana chanyeol menusukkan penanya.

Chanyeol terlihat geram karena di diam kan, setelah saat beberapa saat muncullah ide jahil dari pikirannya.

" _Kita lihat saja. Pendek"_

Celoteh nya dengan seringaian tak dapat di artikan.

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepala di telinga baekhyun. Sontak membuat baekhyun terkejut apa yang di lakukan chanyeol dan lebih terkejutnya lagi saat chanyeol mengucapkan kata-katanya. Yang membuat seorang byun baekhyun terlihat sangat emosi.

"Byun baekhyun mengapa kau sangat pendek? Apa kau tidak pernah makan sayur sehingga kau kerdil begini? Ahh apa kau tidak suka sayur? Kau sangat bodoh byun baek. Kau juga terlihat sangat jelek lihat lah wajah mu itu sangat jelek sekali"

"YAAAAKKKK!

chanyeol mengulum senyum sambil mengidikkan bahunya saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari baekhyun.

"KAU"

"aku kenapa pendek?"

Tanya chanyeol dengan senyum mengejek.

Baekhyun terlalu malas menghadapi lakilaki idiot yang selalu saja menganggunya. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa chanyeol sangat suka menganggunya.

" _Awas kau idiot"_

 _..._

 _"_ Aku pulang"

Sapa baekhyun saat memasuki rumah nya dan di sambut oleh ibunya.

"Eoh anak ibu sudah pulang, bagaimana sekolah nya?"

"Ibu, aku sangat menderita di kelas"

Raut muka baekhyun begitu memelas berbeda dengan sang ibu terlihat sangat heran dengan anak nya. Itu tentu saja mengundang kerutan-kerutan di kening sang ibu.

"Kenapa?"

"Apakah ibu tau aku sekelas dengan park idiot itu"

Baekhyun tampak kesal bahkan dia tidak mau menyebutkan nama chanyeol.

Berbesa dengan ibu yang tertawa mendengar omongan anak nya.

"Haha itu bagus sayang, bukankah kalian akan jadi teman baik?

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sudah ia duga pasti begini, ibu dan ayah nya selalu membela park idiot itu setiap kali baekhyun mengeluh.

"Bukan teman baik tapi musuh baik"

Jawab baekhyun mengoreksi omongan ibunya.

"Aku kekamar dlu ibu"

Sambung baekhyun dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk nya yang di balas anggukan dari ibu.

...

"Aku pulang"

Teriak lakilaki jangkung saat memasuki rumah nya.

"Ibu masak apa?"

Chanyeol bertanya, saat menemukan ibunya tengah masak di dapur dan menatap apa yang di lakukan oleh ibunya.

"Ibu memasak strawberry cake"

"Waahh pasti sangat enak, aku ingin segera memakannya"

"Jangan di makan itu untuk baekhyun"

Raut wajah chanyeol berubah dan menyerngit saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa cake itu untuk baekhyun.

"Oh ini untuk byun pendek"

Ibunya yang sedang melakukan kegiatan berhenti saat mendengar nama yang beda di ucapan anaknya, ibunya menatap chanyeol dengan heran yang matanya mengisyaratkan " _siapa byun pendek?"_

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan raut wajah sang ibu langsung menggaruk tengkuk nya sambil tersenyum idiot.

"Ah itu ibu maksud ku byun baekhyun! Iya byun baekhyun"

Saat ibunya ingin mengeluarkan suara chanyeol langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar nya karena tidak tahan mendengar teriakan ibunya. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena dia menyebutkan nama baekhyun dengan sebutan byun pendek. Ibunya sangat menyukai baekhyun. Maka dari itu dia akan marah kalau chanyeol berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang baekhyun walaupun memang benar bahwa baekhyun pendek.

"Hah hampir saja aku membangun kan singa tidur" ucap chanyeol saat sampai di kamar dan bersandar di pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup.

Tapi tak selang beberapa detik teriakan ibunya sampai di telinga lebar nya.

"CHANYEOL! SEKALI LAGI IBU DENGAR KAU MENGUCAPKAN NAMANYA SEPERTI ITU. KU POTONG BIBIR MU ITU"

 _Glek_

Chanyeol menelan ludah nya kasar sambil menatap nanar pintu yang dari tadi jadi sandaran nya.

"Maaf ibu"

Ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya, menenangkan pikiran sejenak.

...

 _Ting tong..._

 _"_ Biar aku saja ibu"

Teriak baekhyun dari ruang tamu saat menyadari ada yang bertamu ke rumah nya.

Dengan malas dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu.

 _Klek_

 _Hening_

Baekhyun tercengang melihat tapi yang ada di dihadapannya sekarang.

"KAU"

Baekhyun menatap tajam tamu yang datang kerumah nya, karena tama yang datang adalah orang yang membuat baekhyun kesal hari ini di hari pertama dia sekolah, siapa lagi kalau park chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu kaget melihat manusia tampan seperti itu, itu sudah biasa"

Chanyeol tersenyum idiot layaknya orang yang sedang membuat orang lain jengkel.

Sedangkan baekhyun memasang wajah ingin muntah saat itu juga dengan memegang leher nya dan menjulurkan lidah nya.

"Baekhyun siapa yang datang?"

Tiba-tiba suara ibunya menghentikan aktivitas baekhyun yang muntah **angin** karena ulah park chanyeol.

"Tidak ada ibu, hanya orang idiot yang salah memencet bel"

Teriak baekhyun dari depan pintu sambil tersenyum evil di depan chanyeol.

"YAK! Pendek kau bosan hidup eoh?"

"Wahhh sekarang orang idiot dapat membunuh kah?"

Tawa baekhyun meledak, berbalik dengan chanyeol yang tersenyum evil. Ntah lah apa lagi yang di rencanakan si park idiot ini.

"Ibuuuu byun ini aku si tampan park chanyeol. Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Teriak chanyeol menggema sampai ke tempat ibu baekhyun beraktivitas, sampai ibu baekhyun menghampiri pintu masuk tempat si anak tengah beridiri.

"Chanyeol kenapa tidak masuk? Ayo nak masuk"

"Ini **ibu** , baekhyun tadi sedang berbicara sendiri. Katanya ada orang idiot"

"Ohh pasti dia sendiri yang idiot karena tak ada lawan bicara, ayo masuk"

Tangan chanyeol di raih oleh ibu baekhyun dan berjalan masuk. Sedangkan baekhyun menatap tajam kearah chanyeol yang sedang menjulurkan lidah nya sambil tertawa tanpa suara.

"Oh ya ibu ini ada cake strawberry dari ibuku, tadi ibu membuat nya"

Ucap chanyeol sambil menyerahkan kue buatan ibunya.  
Saat baekhyun mendengar kata strawberry dia langsung mengambil kue itu dan membukanya.

"Ini pasti enak, aku mau makan kue ini"

Tak sempat baekhyun menyentuh kue itu, chanyeol lebih dlu mengambil nya.

"Ini untuk ibu byun bukan anak byun, apakah kau mengerti anak pintar?"

Ucap chanyeol sambil menekankan ucapan di setiap kata.  
Baekhyun mempoutkan bibir nya sambil memeluk ibunya.

"Ibu aku mau itu"

Tunjuk baekhyun pada kue yang di pegang chanyeol, chanyeol keheranan melihat sifat manja baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa baekhyun semanja ibu ketika berhubungan dengan strawberry.

"Mintalah dengan chanyeol anakku"

Hanya itu kata yang terucap dari ibunya sebelum meninggal kan anak nya dan chanyeol di ruang tamu dan kembali pada kegiatan nya.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian. Baekhyun mendekati chanyeol dan tersenyum menunjukkan eyesmile nya.

"Chanyeol-ah boleh aku minta kue itu"

"Tidak"

"Wah chanyeol kenapa kau tampan sekali"

Bujuk baekhyun sambil menangkupkan pipi chanyeol dengan kedua tangan nya. Melihat aksi baekhyun chanyeol segera melepaskan kue itu dan meletakkan di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Jika kau mau. Cium aku"

Mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol baekhyun langsung mendorong chanyeol dan memasang tatapan tajam seakan akan ingin membunuh chanyeol saat itu juga.

"YA! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENCIUM MU, CIUMAN PERTAMAKU HANYA UNTUK ORANG YANG AKU SUKAI"

teriak baekhyun menggema di seluruh ruangan, chanyeol menutup telinganya selama proses teriakan berlangsung, setelah teriakan baekhyun berakhir tawa chanyeol meledak sambil memegangi perut nya.

"HAHAHAH kau lucu sekali byun pendek, mana mungkin aku mau ciuman pertama ku kau ambil, DASAR PENDEK!"

"YA!

"Sudah, makan saja kuenya ibuku memang membuatnya untukmu, aku hanya menjahilimu saja, aku pulang"

 _Hening_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

"YA! Park idiot, mati saja kau besok"

Teriakan baekhyun sampai ke telinga park chanyeol yang sudah di depan pintu bahkan pintu sudah tertutup rapat. Chanyeol terkikik dari luar mendengar teriakan baekhyun.

Cahaya matahari masuk secara perlahan lewat celah jendela kamar si mungil, tanpa menunggu lama si mungil membuka mata dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Selang beberapa detik merasa nyawa terkumpul, baekhyun langsung menyambar handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Setelah selesai dengan apa yang akan di perlukan di sekolah baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan untuk sarapan dengan keluarga tercintanya.

"Baekhyun duduklah ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan"  
Ayah baekhyun terlihat serius dan itu mengundang kerutan di kening baekhyun di pagi hari. Tanpa menunggu lama dan banyak bertanya baekhyun langsung duduk di dekat ayah nya yang terlihat serius di meja makan.

"Ada apa ayah?"  
Baekhyun bertanya selembut mungkin.

"Ayah dan ibu akan ke cina karena perusahaan kita di sana mengalami permasalahan yang harus ayah tangani sendiri"

Baekhyun terkejut atas apa yang di ucapkan ayah nya, apakah dia akan pindah sekolah lagi? Hey ini baru hari kedua di sekolah di korea setelah dari jepang, apakah dalam setahun ini ia akan pindah lagi dan itu di cina. Oh tentu saja tidak byun baekhyun.

"Jadi aku akan pindah sekolah lagi?"  
Tanya baekhyun mengurangi beban pikiran nya agar tidak pikiran nya saat di sekolah, tentu baekhyun senang akan pindah lagi ke cinta setidaknya dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan park idiot si tetangga sebelah. Tapi sayang bukan itulah takdirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak baek, kau akan tinggal dengan chanyeol"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya yang sipit sampai mata sipit itu hendak keluar dari tempat nya. Melihat ekspresi anak nya, ibu baekhyun langsung angkat bicara.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan chanyeol di sebuah apartement yang sudah kami beli, karena ibu dan ayah ke cina bersama keluarga park, jadi kami harap kamu dan chanyeol akan menjadi teman baik bukan musuh baik"

Ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum sesekali melirik kearah sang suami. Sedangkan si anak hanya melongo dengan mulut terbuka yang masih di penuhi makanan bahkan sendok saja masih bergelantungan di mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mau, dan aku berangkat"  
Final baekhyun, setelah melongo beberapa detik dan beranjak dari tempat duduk nya berjalan kearah pintu keluar dengan cara berjalan di hentakkan seperti wanita yang lagi pms. Mungkin baekhyun pun begitu pagi ini.

~~ (di waktu yang sama)

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di meja makan untuk sarapan tanpa membuka suara. Setelah memakan beberapa makanan ibu nya membuka suara.

"Chan kau akan tinggal dengan baekhyun di apartement karena ibu dan ayah akan ke cina dengan keluarga byun"

Chanyeol melongo sambil menoleh keayah nya meminta penjelasan atas apa yang di katakan ibu nya ini adalah hanya candaan semata.

Mengerti dengan raut wajah yang di berikan anaknya, ayah nya langsung menjelaskan apa yang harus di jelaskan.

"Perusahaan keluarga byun sedang dalam masalah maka dari itu dia meminta bantuan ayah untuk menstabilkan perusahaan nya, kau jangan khawatir baekhyun anak yang baik. Dan satu lagi cobala untuk berteman baik dengan nya dan jadi sahabat mungkin"

Chanyeol hanya melamun mendengarkan kata yang di ucapkan sang ayah tanpa ingin membuka suara. Hingga suara ibunya menghentikan lamunannya.

"Besok kami akan berangkat dan kau akan pindah dengan baekhyun malam ini ke apartement kalian"

"Ibu aku tidak mau tinggal dengan byun pendek, ibu tau kan dia itu cerewet mulut nya seperti wanita bu"

"Tidak ada penolakan park chanyeol, dan satu lagi berhenti memanggil calon menan- maksud ibu baekhyun dengan sebutan seperti itu. Mengerti?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala lesu dan beranjak dari kursi meja makan itu.

"Aku berangkat"

"Hati-hati sayangku"

Setelah chanyeol menutup pintu ibunya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang erat sang suami.

"Suamiku semoga rencana kita berhasil"

"Semoga, aku yakin chanyeol akan menyukai baekhyun"

"Baekhyun sangat manis aku ingin dia segera menjadi menantu ku"

"Sabarlah sayang"

Saat sampai di sekolah baekhyun langsung duduk di tempat nya. Selang beberapa menit chanyeol masuk kekelas nya dan duduk di belakang baekhyun.

"Byun pendek apakah kau sudah tau sesuatu?"

Dibalas hanya dengan gumaman dari seorang baekhyun, dan itu membuat seorang chanyeol menemukan ide jahilnya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan tinggal satu atap bersama musuhku, menyenangkan sekali, aku tidak sabar"

Ucap chanyeo sambil tersenyum lebar menatap langit ruangan kelasnya.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal dengan mu idiot"

"Benarkah? Ah aku kecewa"  
Dengan nada yang di buat-buat seakan-akan dia memang kecewa padahal itu hanya sandirawa belaka. Astaga park chanyeol.

"Dasar idiot"

TBC

next?

review juseyoo;3

gomawo, mianhae, saranghae;3 yuki pamitttt... paiiii #ciumsatusatu


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One and Only

Author: Yuki Park (Yuki)

Cast: Chanbaek (Chanyeol Baekhyun)

Other cast: dibaca aja yah biar tau hahah

Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?), YAOI, Boys Love

summary: tuan byun dan tuan park berteman baik mereka mempunyai rencana untuk anak-anak mereka tapi anak-anak mereka yang dulu nya musuh malah bersahabat dan sudah ada orang special masing-masing bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih. bagaimana rencana mereka?

WARNING : BUAT YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP JANGAN BACA TAPI JIKA INGIN MENCOBA BACA DIMOHONKAN JANGAN BASH

Kritik & Saran di terima;3

~~~ HAPPY READING ~~~

Malam ini adalah malam kepindahan baekhyun dan chanyeol ke apartement mereka. Bukankah baekhyun menolak? Tentu saja baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti kata ibu dan ayah nya bisa di bilang dia terpaksa.

Sedangkan chanyeol dia memang menolak tapi dia begitu antusias dengan kepindahan ini mungkin untuk mengerjai baekhyun lebih mudah baginya.

Selama perjalanan menuju apartement barunya baekhyun terus mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya itu berarti seorang byun baekhyun sedang kesal atau sedang baekhyun.

Berbeda jauh dengan chanyeol saat perjalanan ke apartement dia terus tersenyum senang bahkan tertawa sesekali ia mengikuti alunan musik yang sedang ia dengarkan. Dan itu mengundangkan kerutan di dahi kedua orang tuanya. Tadi pagi ia menolak tinggal dengan baekhyun tapi sekarang ia sangat bersemangat. Ada apakah?

Sekarang mereka sudah sampai ke gedung apartement mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun langsung berlari kegirangan mendekat baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Di rangkul nya bahu mungil itu. Dan saat itu juga ia mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari mata sipit byun baekhyun. Orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum senang.

Mereka memasuki apartement mereka yang begitu rapi, nyaman dan besar. Terdapat 2 kamar tentu saja kamar baekhyun dan kamar chanyeol.

"Berteman baiklah"

Suara ibu baekhyun menghentikan aktivitas chanyeol dan baekhyun yang terlihat sedang memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam kamar. Sekali lagi baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Ibu byun tenang saja, aku kan baekhyun akan berteman baik bahkan kami akan bersahabat, iyakan baek?"

Chanyeol terlihat senang dengan senyuman happy virus itu. Tak ia hiraukan tatapan tajam dari baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membuang muka dan menatap ibunya setelah ia menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam nya.

"Terserah ibu saja"

Hanya itu yang di ucapkan si mungil tak ingin berdebat dengan ibu panjang lebar karena akhirnya dia tetap saja kalah seperti sekarang ini untuk tinggal di sebuah apartement sudah bersusah payah ia menolak tapi apa? Tetap saja terlaksana.

Seperti nya rencana kedua keluarga ini akan berhasil kah?

Melihat raut wajah si calon menantu yang terus mengurutkan bibir nya membuat ibu chanyeol hanya tersenyum lembut dan merangkul bahu mungil itu.

"Baek, chanyeol memang seperti itu"

Ucapan singkat mampu membuat seorang byun baekhyun menampilkan senyum manis nya walaupun sedikit terpaksa"

"Iya ibu park aku maklum sama si idi- maksudku chanyeol"

Senyum manis tak lepas dari wajah baekhyun ketika berhadapan dengan ibu park. Senyum manis itu selalu terpancar.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ini sudah malam, besok kami akan berangkat pagi ke china kalian istirahatlah"

Ujar ayah baekhyun. Di ikuti dengan anggukan oleh ibu ayah chayeol.

"Iya, ayah"

Ucapan lemah dari baekhyun yang sedang berjalan kearah pintu masuk untuk mengantar orang tua mereka yang akan pulang kerumah setelah berpamitan.

sekarang tinggalah dua musuh bebuyutan yang sedang saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Jadi yang tadi aktingkah park chanyeol? Tentu saja iya.

"Jangan mengangguku"

Ucap baekhyun penuh penekanan di ikuti jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada muka si tampan.  
Si tampan hanya mengedikkan bahu tandanya ia tak perduli dengan tatapan dan ucapan dari baekhyun.

"KAU"

Baekhyun yang kesal hanya bisa mendengus dan membanting pintu kamar nya tak perduli dengan wajah keheranan chanyeol.

 _Ada alasan lain mengapa aku sering mengganggumu baek._

Setelah menatap nanar pintu yang terbanting keras dia berjalan menuju kamar nya, membuka pintu dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas kasur king size tersebut.

Menatap langit-langit kamar adalah kebiasaan sebelum tidur park chanyeol hingga ia mencapai dunia mimpinya.

Pagi menjelang cahaya matahari perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar yang berbeda.

Si mungil terus mengerjap kan mata sipit nya dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Setelah seperkian detik nyawanya terkumpul baekhyun duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan mulai beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Bagaimana dengan kamar sebelah?

Rupanya chanyeol sudah siap dengan seragam nya yang rapi sesekali ia menata rambut nya. Mungkin biar terlihat tampan di hadapan baekhyun tapi ntah lah.

Setelah merasa selesai keduanya keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Kau kesekolah naik apa?"

Tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol yang tengah memasang sepatu nya. Jangan lupakan tatapan kesal dari baekhyun.

"Bis"

3 huruf mungkin cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tak terima jawaban seperti itu membuka mulut lagi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak papa"

"Mengapa kau tak menggangguku?"

Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan baekhyun cukup konyol bukankah tadi malam dia minta agar chanyeol tak mengganggunya? Tapi sekarang pertanyaan macam apa itu baek?.

Chanyeol hanya heran menatap baekhyun serta mencoba menalar ucapan si mungil.  
Setelah berkutat dengan pertanyaan konyol baekhyun chanyeol tak ambil pusing dengan cara tak ingin menghiraukan pertanyaan itu tanpa menjawab dan berjalan menuju pintu utama.

 _Aku ingin kau menggangguku idiot_

Setelah menatap punggung yang semakin lama semakin mengecil baekhyun membuang nafas kasar dan mulai menutup bahkan mengunci pintu apartement nya.

Saat di halte bis pun mereka tampak diam tak ada yang berbicara apalagi mengganggu. Mungkin uri chanyeol sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

Di sekolah pun sama mereka tak ada yang berbicara dan saling diam. Baekhyun yang merasa itu adalah salah nya hanya merutuki diri sendiri karena berucap kasar pada chanyeol padahal dia hanya berucap "jangan menggangguku" dan kemudian membanting pintu. Apakah ia harus minta maaf?

"Chan"

Panggil baekhyun yang menghadapkan dirinya ke belakang tepat di tempat duduk chanyeol.  
Chanyeol hanya berdehem mendengar namanya di panggil dan terus menatap layar ponsel nya.

Uri baekhyun di abaikan

"Maaf" Ucap baekhyun penuh penyesalan. Karena dia rasa ini adalah salah nya yang membuat chanyeol berubah seperti ini.  
Sekali lagi chanyeol hanya berdehem menjawab permintaan maaf dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal merasa di abaikan dia langsung mengambil hp chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyita tatapan chanyeol yang seharusnya menatap matanya tapi malah menatap layar hp.

"Kembalikan" ucapan datar dan tatapan datar yang memenuhi raut tampan park chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri dan menatap dalam mata itu.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Iya, sekarang kembalikan"

"Tidak, kau belum memaafkanku"

"Aish"

Chanyeol hendak berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduk nya dan kelas. Tapi dengan cepat baekhyun menggapai pergelangan tangan chanyeol.

"Kumohon"

Nada suara baekhyun begitu memelas. Seperti anak anjing yang meminta makanan pada majikan.

"Kubilang iya baek"

"Jadilah sahabatku"

Permintaan baekhyun kali ini mengundang seribu tanya dari seorang park chanyeol. Mengapa tiba-tiba dia ingin menjadikan chanyeol sahabatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kita bersahabat, seperi yang di ingin kan orang tua kita"

Sekarang chanyeol mengerti mengapa baekhyun ingin menjadikannya sahabat itu karena orang tuanya. Yups hanya karena orang tua tidak lebih

 _Tapi aku ingin lebih dari sahabat_

"Hei, kau maukan?"

Lamunan chanyeol buyar seketika karena pertanyaan baekhyun itu. Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Terimakasih park"

"Iya byun"

Dan terdengarlah suara tertawa dari kedua orang yang baru menjadi sahabat itu.

 _Kalau aku ingin lebih apakah kau mau juga?_

Ntah lah batin siapa yang berbicara antara dua makhluk tersebut.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian

Hari ini hari kelulusan mereka, mereka memang berteman baik bahkan bersahabat.  
Orang tua mereka menghadiri acara kelulusan tersebut dan tersenyum senang melihat anak anak mereka yang tertawa senang dengan teman-teman nya.

Orang tua mereka terus berharap bahwa anak mereka saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan tapi seperti tidak untuk anak anak mereka yang hanya ingin bersahabat baik saja.  
Sempat kecewa tapi apa salah nya berharap?

Hari semakin malam, chanyeol dan baekhyun masij tinggal di apartement mereka karena bagi mereka di apartemen itu mereka sangat nyaman. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Baek, saat kuliah aku mau mencari pacar yang manis. Ah pasti menyenangkan"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris. Tidak ada maksud apapun dari senyuman tersebut.

"Benarkah? Aku juga" ucapan itu seperti semacam ucapan paksa. Mungkin

"Tapi aku ingin mendapatkan orang sepertimu"

Ucapan chanyeol yang santai sedikit membuat baekhyun tersenyum walau hanya sedikit kesenangan itu.

 _Kalau begitu aku saja_

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil terus memakan cemilan nya dan sesekali menatap chanyeol yang duduk di samping nya.

"Aku juga ingin mencari pacar yang tampan seperti mu"

Kata-kata lolos dari bibir tipis nan mungil byun baekhyun. Ucapan nya tanpa sadar memanggil raut wajah keheranan si tampan.

 _Tidak akan ada selain aku. Dan hanya aku_

"Ah ya silahkan baek"

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang membuat matahari dengan semangat menunjukkan cahaya mereka memasukki selasela yang ada di setiap ruangan. Seperti sekarang ini memasukki sela dari sebuah kamar laki-laki mungil. Dengan malas ia menggeliat di kasurnya seperti malas untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi ini.

Disisi lain. Si tampan masih tertidur lelap sepertinya ia tak menghiraukan cahaya matahari mengusik matanya yang enggan terbuka.

 _Kle_ k

Suara pintu terdengar dari kamar si tampan bertanda ada yang masuk perlahan langkah kaki itu mendekat dan terus mendekat hingga akhirnya ia ikut menidurkan badannya di samping laki-laki tampan itu.

Perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya di pinggang laki-laki itu dengan membenamkan wajah nya di punggung laki-laki itu. Sedangkan si laki-laki masih setia berada dalam posisi nya.

30 minutes later

Masih dalam posisi sama tapi kali ini si lakilaki tampan ikut memeluk si pria mungil. Mereka sepertinya sangat nyaman dengan posisi itu.  
Hingga pukul 7 alarm berbunyi membangun kan dua makhluk tersebut tapi masih dengan posisi sama hanya saja malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur itu.

"Mengapa kau disini?"

Tanya si laki-laki tampan tersebut kepada si mungil, tapi baekhyun atau si mungil masih mengerjap kan mata sipitnya.

"Aku tanya, kenapa kau disini?"

Tanya chanyeol sekali lagi karena merasa pertanyaan nya tak direspon.  
Tapi baeknyun malah makin mengeratkan posisi nya menjadi lebih dekat dengan chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada chanyeol.

"Aku nyaman seperti ini"

Hanya itu yang di ucapkan baekhyun. Dia merasa nyaman, tapi yang jadi pertanyaan chanyeol kenapa dia bisa ada di sana? Apakah semalam mereka memang tidur satu ranjang tapi seingat chanyeol mereka telah memasuki kamar masing-masing saat hendak tidur tapi ntah lah chanyeol tak ambil pusing dia kembali memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Chan?"

"Hmm"

"Aku akan bekerja di kantor ayah"

Ucap baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap chanyeol yang sedang ia peluk begitu erat. Seperti sepasang kekasih padahal nyatanya mereka hanya sepasang sahabat.

Perkataan baekhyun mengundang tanya dan keheranan dari seorang park chanyeol.

"Bekerja?"

"Iya aku akan bekerja, seperti nya aku tidak akan kuliah"

"Mengapa? Bukankah tadi malam kau akan kuliah?"

"Seperti nya bekerja lebih baik chan"

"Ohh oke kalau begitu, aku juga akan bekerja di kantor ayah"

"Kenapa mengikuti ku?"

"Karena kau sahabatku baek"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala setelah mendengar ucapan chanyeol tentang alasan mengapa ia mengikutinya bekerja di kantor ayah masing-masing

 _Hanya sahabat ya?_

Tak berapa lama kemudian baekhyun sadar apa yang tengah ia lakukan buru-buru ia duduk. Chanyeol keheranan mengapa baekhyun seperti orang yang baru sadar dari mabuknya. Terlihat baekhyun terus mengusap kasar wajahnya dan sesekali ia menepuk pipi chubby nya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung duduk dan memperhatikan baekhyun, saat baekhyun menepuk pipinya chanyeol langsung memegang tangan itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Tanya chanyeol diiringi wajah keheranan dan penuh kebingungan.  
Sepertinya diatas kepala chanyeol banyak tanda tanya yang berterbangan.

"Chan, kenapa aku disini? Kenapa aku memelukmu? Kenapa kau juga memelukku? Apa yang kita lakukan?"

Sederetan pertanyaan baekhyun membuat chanyeol menahan tawanya.  
Jadi ia tidak sadar apa yang di lakukan nya dari tadi. Itulah pikiran chanyeol.

"Jadi kau tak sadar masuk ke kamarku?"

Baekhyun terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan chanyeol. Setelah itu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan saat itu juga tawa seorang park chanyeol pecah membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku tidak tau mengapa kau disini kapan kau datang aku tidak tau, dan kenapa kau memelukku? Itu tadi kau bilang padaku bahwa kau nyaman seperti itu mangkanya aku ikut memelukmu dan pertanyaan terakhir apa yang kita lakukan? Seperti nya kita tak hanya berpelukan, mungkin kita juga berciuman"

Chanyeol tersenyum evil setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, dan mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, masih tersenyum saat melihat baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya, padahal mereka hanya berpelukan. Berciuman? Haha itu hanya mimpi bagi chanyeol.

"Chan benarkah kita berciuman, tapi bibirku tak basah"

Mendengar perkataan baekhyun yang sedikit polos langsung memberhentikan langkah menuju kamar mandinya dan berbalik menatap baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan langsung mendekati baekhyun duduk di samping baekhyun dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga baekhyun.

"Jadi kau ingin berciuman denganku, mari kita lakukan"

Baekhyun sempat merinding mendengar itu sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak.

"Ya! Dasar mesum"

Setelah berteriak cukup keras baekhyun berlari menuju kamar nya dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus terlihat ia sedang mengkipas-kipas kan tangan nya di pipi itu. Merasa sangat panas mungkin.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat baekhyun yang menggemaskan baginya. Saat baekhyun tak terlihat lagi chanyeol mulai melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar mandi.

 _Padahal aku sangat ingin_

.

.

Saat itu chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah ada di kantor ayah masing-masing karena mereka memilih akan bekerja dari pada kuliah. Pemikiran dewasa mungkin.

"Hai saya baekhyun, saya pegawai baru disini"

Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pegawai lainnya. Walaupun ini perusahaan ayahnya tapi baekhyun tak mendapat jabatan tinggi karena ayah nya bilang baekhyun harus mulai dari awal bukan langsung meloncat tinggi. Tapi itu semua di maklumi baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ssi ini ruangan anda bekerja"

Tunjuk salah satu pegawai wanita yang terlihat begitu cantik, baekhyun hanya mengangguk melihat ruangan kerja nya itu.

"Terimakasih"

Ucapan baekhyun hanya di balas dengan bungkukan badan dari wanita itu. Setelah itu wanita itu berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan itu dimana akan menjadi tempat ia bekerja. Setelah terduduk santai dan menghela nafas seseorang datang mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Masuk saja" pinta baekhyun dan langsung merapikan kemeja nya.

"Saya kris, saya atasan dalam pekerjaan mu, semoga kau bekerja dengan baik"

Hanya itu yang di ucapkan oleh orang yang bilang atasan dari pekerjaan baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala nya tanpa berbicara sedikit pun.

Setelah orang yang bernama kris tadi keluar baekhyun sepertinya masih tetap setia memandang punggung yang berjalan menjauh itu.

"Tampan"

Itulah suara dan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil baekhyun kemudian ia tersenyum senang menampakkan eye smilenya.

Disisi lain chanyeol ditempat kan ayah nya sebagai direktur karena bagi ayah nya chanyeol harus bisa menjaga perusahaan ketika ayah nya harus pergi mengurus perusahaan yang lain, berbeda sekali dengan baekhyun yang di tempat sebagai pegawai biasa.

"Ini park chanyeol anak saya mulai sekarang ia akan memimpin perusahaan ini, karena saya harus mengurus perusahaan lain"

Ayah chanyeol mengenalkan anak nya yang sebagai direktur kepada semua pegawai kantor.  
Chanyeol tersenyum manis saat menerima sapaan dari pegawainya.

"Chanyeol ini kyungsoo dia akan menjadi sekretarismu"

Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi sambil membungkukan badannya.  
Menjabat tangan si sekretaris.

"Hai kyungsoo-ssi semoga kita dapat bekerja dengan baik"

"Ne, direktur"

"Panggil saja chanyeol"

Terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan chanyeol tapi kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ne, chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali lagi dan langsung berjalan keruangan yang akan menemani nya selama bekerja.

Saat sedang duduk mengehela nafas panjang, chanyeol merasa kan handphone nya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Senyuman menghiasi wajah tersebut saat tau siapa yang mengirim pesan singkat itu.

From : byun pendek

 _"Chan, aku bekerja sebagai karyawan biasa oleh ayah, menyedihkan sekali bukan. tapi tak apalah aku senang karena atasanku sangat tampan"_

Senyuman di wajah itu sempat hilang, tapi ditutupi lagi dengan senyum paksa.

To : byun pendek

" _Benarkah? Aku sebagai direktur karena ayah mau mengurus perusahaan yang lain, dan kau tau baek sekretaris ku sangat manis. Mata nya yang bulat membuatnya terlihat begitu manis"_

Setelah mengirim pesan itu lama tak ada balasan, chanyeol langsung memasukkan hp nya ke saku celana karena merasa baekhyun tak membalas pesannya.

.

.

Hari sudah sore saat nya mereka pulang dari kantor masing-masing  
Tapi chanyeol seperti nya sedang menunggu seseorang di dalam mobil.

"Hai chan sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak baek, ayo pulang"

"Ayo, aku sudah lelah"

Chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar, tak ada yang berbicara karena baekhyun tertidur pulas. Mungkin dia memang lelah sampai-sampai terdengar dengkuran halus dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol sesekali menatap baekhyun sambil tersenyum.  
Tak memakan waktu lama mereka sampai di apartement mereka.  
sebenarnya chanyeol tak tega membangunkan baekhyun tapi dengan berhentinya mobil chanyeol baekhyun terbangun sendiri dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sudah sampai ya?"

"Iya turunlah dan tidur lah dikamar mu"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan chanyeol, baekhyun langsung keluar mobil dan berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk berat padahal ia hanya mengantuk.  
Sesekali ia menabrak dinding-dinding gedung dan kemudian meringis kesakitan.  
Chanyeol yang melihat itu dari belakang langsung berjalan mendekat baekhyun tanpa meminta izin dari pemilik tubuh mungil itu chanyeol langsung mengendong baekhyun ala bridal style.

Baekhyun meronta minta diturunkan tapi chanyeol menulikan telinganya.

"Kau sangat mengantuk lebih baik seperti ini sampai ke kamarmu"

Barulah baekhyun diam mendengarkan ucapan chanyeol. Malah ia mengalungkan tangan nya di leher chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepala di ceruk leher chanyeol.

Sampai di depan pintu apartement tanpa aba-aba chanyeol langsung membuka pintu itu dan menuju kamar baekhyun. Tak lupa pula ia menutup pintu dengan kakinya.

Saat dikamar baekhyun, perlahan ia menidurkan baekhyun takut baekhyun akan terbangun dari tidur. Saat posisi nya telah nyaman baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku menyukaimu kris"

.

.

Hari demi hari mereka jalani dengan sibuk bekerja. Baekhyun sesekali mengirim pesan singkat kepada chanyeol saat jam bekerja karena mungkin si mungil merasa bosan dengan pekerjaan nya. Seperti sekarang dia tengah mati kebosanan di kantor ayah nya sendiri sedang mengetuk-ngetukan jari lentik nya. tidak takut patah kah byun baekhyun?  
Seakan mendapat ide baekhyun mengeluarkan telepon genggam nya mungkin ingin mengirim pesan singkat ke chanyeol.

Tapi dugaan nya salah baekhyun menempelkan telepon genggam nya di telinga bukan di hidung ya.  
Seperti sedang menunggu telepon nya di angkat.

"Chanyeol-ah"

" _Kenapa baek? Apakah bosan?"_

"iya aku bosan"

" _Yasudah, nanti kita makan siang bersama"_

"Aku tu-"

"Nanti makan siang kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kita"

Itu kris yang masuk keruangan baekhyun tanpa mengetuk lagi karena baekhyun bawahan nya. Bawahan ya bukan di bawah.

Baekhyun hanya diam menanggapi perkataan kris dan menganggukan kepala nya kecil.  
Sepertinya si mungil byun baekhyun sedang terpesona.

"N-Ne"

Setelah mendengarkan ucapan baekhyun. Kris tersenyum tampan membuat baekhyun makin terpesona.

" _Baekhyunnn apa kau masih disana?"_

Ohhh itu suara chanyeol pemirsahhh. Sepertinya dia sudah di kacangin karena tadi ada tamu tak di undang di ruangan baekhyun. Seakan ada yang memanggil nya baekhyun langsung tersadar dari acara 'mari terpesona dengan kris'.

"Eoh yeol"

" _Aku mendengar semua baek. Yaudah kalau kamu ada kerjaan nanti. Sampai ketemu nanti malam baek"_

PIP

Belum sempat baekhyun menjawab tapi sambungan telepon sudah di putusankan secara sepihak.

.

Chanyeol masih setia dengan map map dan layar laptop nya sesekali dia melirik arloji nya menunggu jam makan siang siang mungkin.

Tok tok tok (bunyi pintu)

Mendengar seperti ada yang ingin masuk chanyeol sedikit mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pintu ruangan nya.

"Masuk"

Orang tersebut masuk setelah mendapat izin sang presdir untuk masuk.

Ternyata eh ternyata itu sekretaris nya si mata bulat. Perlahan ia mendekati meja chanyeol sambil membawa map _pink._ Ingin meminta tanda tangan kepada presdir tampan.

"Presdir tolong tanda tangani ini"

Tanpa membaca chanyeol langsung menanda tangani surat yang di berikan kyungsoo tersebut tanpa ingin tahu apa isi dari surat itu. Apakah surat nikah? Atau surat jadian? Atau bahkan surat cerai?  
Jangan ngawur pemirsah chanyeol masih di segel.

"Saya permisi tuan"

Saat kyungso ingin berbalik tapi pergelangan tangan nya di tahan oleh chanyeol. Kyungso kebingungan kenapa presdir tampan ini menahan nya. Mau di ajak nikah kah?

"Nanti makan siang bersama, kau mau?"

Kyungso terkejut dengan ajakan presdir nya. Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata kyungso hanya menganggukan kepala nya tanda bahwa ia mau. Siapa yang tidak mau?

"Oke, kau bisa kembali bekerja"

"Baik tuan"

Kyungso berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyum yang mengembang tentunya. Ada perasaan yang menyenangkan.

Dia terus menggumamkan kata bahagia dari bibir bentuk hati tersebut senyum tak pernah hilang membuat pegawai lain kebingungan dengan sekretaris presdir tampan itu. Tak kyungso hiraukan tatapan heran dari pegawai-pegawai lain yang pasti sekarang ia sangat senang.

 _Apakah perasaanku akan terbalas?_

Kyungso bahkan sempat membatin setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi nyaman nya itu.  
Mengelus tangan yang tadi sempat di pegang langsung oleh presdir nya. Senyumnya mengembang lagi bahkan tangan nya di cium beberapa kali.

.

Disinilah mereka sedang makan siang bersama.  
Chanyeol dan kyungso.

Sesekali kyungso melirik chanyeol yang dengan lahap nya memakan makanannya, merasa di perhatikan chanyeol melihat sejenak ke arah kyungso yang ada di depan nya.  
Kyungso terbatuk karena merasa ketauan sedang melirik chanyeol dengan cepat chanyeol memberikan air mineral kepada kyungso dan langsung di minum oleh kyungso.

"Kau baik-baik saja" - chanyeol

"Iya, Terimakasih airnya" - kyungso

"Iya sama-sama" - chanyeol

Kyungso malu menundukkan kepala nya sedikit tersenyum dan melanjutkan acara makan nya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum tampan.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan nya, mereka tak langsung kembali ke kantor melainkan duduk di taman kota. Romantis sekali.

"Tu-Tuan"

Panggil kyungso sedikit gugup  
Chanyeol yang di sampingnya langsung menoleh ke samping diarah kyungso tentunya.

"Jangan panggil tuan, cukup chanyeol bukan kah sudah pernah ku beritahu?"

"Iya, maaf tu- maksudku chanyeol"

"Kenapa kyung?"

Masih menoleh menatap kyungso yang sedang gugup sekarang tapi chanyeol tak menyadari itu.

"Boleh aku memanggil mu hyung?"

Ucap kyungso yang berkeringat dingin tapi tak di hiraukan oleh chanyeol dia hanya tersenyum tampan sambil mengusap puncak kepala kyungso dengan sayang.

"Terserah mu saja"

"Nghh A-nu soalnya aku anak tunggal aku ingin merasakan punya hyung" - kyungso

Dan sekali lagi hanya di ikuti oleh senyuman dan anggukan oleh chanyeol.

.

Lembur lagi itulah yang di rasakan byun baekhyun saat ini, tak jarang lembur menghampirinya. Sepertinya lembur jatuh cinta pada si mungil itu.  
Berbeda dengan chanyeol sekarang ia telah bersantai di apartement mereka karena lembur jarang sekali mendekatinya padahal kan chanyeol tampan.

"Ahh kepalaku pecah"

Baekhyun berucap malas sambil meletakkan kepala di atas meja kerjanya sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan ia masih setia di kantornya karena si lembur. Bahkan ia sudah sendirian di kantor nya tak ada yang mau menemani nya karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah. Tapi ada kok yang menemani baekhyun sedari tadi tapi hanya saja tak di sadari oleh baekhyun.

Perlahan sosok yang menemani baekhyun itu berjalan mendekati ruangan baekhyun sambil membawa segelas coffee mungkin.  
Saat sudah di depan ruangan tersebut ia tersenyum simpul.

"Baek ini buat mu"

Baekhyun melongo mendengar nama nya di panggil apalagi memberi nya segelas coffee. Merasa tak di respon lakilaki itu melambaikan tangan nya di depan wajah baekhyun bermaksud menyadarkan si mungil dari dunia berkhayalnya.

"Ini buat mu baek, kau terlihat lelah sekali"

"Eoh? N-Ne"

"Jangan gugup seperti itu panggil aku kris saja"

"Ne kris-ssi"

"Tak usah pake embel-embel baek"

"Ne kris"

Kris tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan baekhyun, baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk menyadari itu. Di pikiran nya kenapa kris duduk setelah memberi minum apakah kria akan menemaninya? Ohh wajah baekhyun memerah sekarang liat lah ia tersenyum kecil.

Hening sejenak diantara mereka membuat baekhyun canggung dengan keadaan itu baekhyun juga tak tahan keheningan saat ada orang lain di dekatnya dan ia mencoba membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm kris kenapa kau tak pulang? Ini sudah malam?"

"Aku menunggumu"

Singkat jawaban kris hanya 2 kata tapi mampu membuat seorang byun baekhyun terlena dengan ucapan singkat itu. Padahal hanya ucapan singkat 'aku menunggumu' bahkan pipinya bersemu merah sekarang.

Kris yang melihat perubahan warna pada pipi baekhyun tersenyum simpul yang sulit di artikan.

"Tak baik jika pria semanis dirimu pulang malam sendirian"

Baekhyun mendengar itu hanya mengerjap lucu dan jangan lupakan pipi yang merah merona, bagaimana tidak jika orang yang di sukai mengatakan itu sungguh magic bukan. Apa tadi dia bilang? Manis? Lihat lah byun baekhyun tak dapat menghilang rona merah itu di pipi serta senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ah Ne Terimakasih kris"

"Ne sama-sama"

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam dan baekhyun baru pulang ke apartement nya dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia dan kris pulang bersama menelusuri kota seoul di malam hari. Seharus nya kan kaki pegal berjalan kaki pulang kerumah tapi berhubung berjalan kaki dengan orang disukai itu tak dirasakan oleh byun baekhyun sekarang ia tengah tersenyum riang memasuki apartement nya meloncat loncat kecil.

Chanyeol hanya memandang heran sahabat nya saat ini, ada apa dengannya? Itu yang jadi pertanyaan chanyeol.  
Setelah puas acara meloncat loncat baekhyun menoleh kan kepala nya ke chanyeol yang menatap nya bingung tapi baekhyun hanya memberikan cengiran kuda kepada sahabat tampannya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" - chanyeol

"Chan kau tau tadi aku lembur di temani oleh kris"

Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah yang berbinar binar seperti sedang membayangkan wajah kris dan kejadian di kantor tadi

"Lalu?"  
Tanya chanyeol masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia bilang bahwa pria manis tak baik jika pulang sendiri" ucap baekhyun masih dengan wajah berbinar.

"Cih manis dari mananya"

"Yak! Kau sahabat yang jelek"

"Lalu apalagi dia mengantar mu pulang?

Mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol itu baekhyun langsung mengangguk semangat dengan senyum yang manis serta eye smile nya.

"Jangan mudah percaya baek, apa yang terlihat belum tentu baik, hati hatilah sebelum kau menyesal dan patah hati" - chanyeol

TBC

Review juseyoo;3

yuki pamit.. MATANE #ketjupbibir


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One and Only

Author: Yuki Park (Yuki)

Cast: Chanbaek (Chanyeol Baekhyun)

Other cast: dibaca aja yah biar tau hahah

Genre: Romance, Fluffy(?), YAOI, Boys Love

Summary: tuan byun dan tuan park berteman baik mereka mempunyai rencana untuk anak-anak mereka tapi anak-anak mereka yang dulu nya musuh malah bersahabat dan sudah ada orang special masing-masing bukan menjadi sepasang kekasih. bagaimana rencana mereka?

Disclaimer : fanfic ini hasil dari pemikiran gak jelas yuki, dan di tulis menggunakan tangan dan jari yuki sendiri. jika ada kesamaan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan karena takdir (?)

WARNING : BUAT YANG GAK SUKA YAOI HARAP JANGAN BACA TAPI JIKA INGIN MENCOBA BACA DIMOHONKAN JANGAN BASH

Kritik & Saran di terima;3

~~~ HAPPY READING ~~~

.

.

.

Mendengar kata bijak yang di luncurkan dari mulut chanyeol baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepala serta bergumam.

"Kris memang pria baik kok, buktinya dia mau nunggu aku lembur"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum pasrah menanggapi sahabat mya yang sedang di landa jatuh cinta itu walaupun tersenyum paksa.  
Chanyeol tidak ingin melihat baekhyun patah hati apalagi sekarang baekhyun sepertinya menaruh harapan yang besar pada kris.

Hening beberapa saat sampai bunyi bel apartement mereka memecahkan keheningan. Chanyeol beranjak dari posisi duduk nya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, dia sedikit heran mengapa ada tamu ditengah malam begini.

Saat pintu telah di buka chanyeol hanya memperhatikan orang itu dari bawah sampai atas tepat saat chanyeol melihat wajah nya orang itu tersenyum manis mirip dengan seseorang pikir chanyeol.  
Orang itu adalah seorang gadis dengan koper besar di samping nya melihat chanyeol tak kunjung membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara jadi gadis itu memutuskan berbicara duluan.

"Kau siapa?"

Gadis itu bertanya dengan raut muka yang serius setelah senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah nya.  
Chanyeol yang mendapat pertanyaan itu makin di buat keheranan dengan gadis yang datang di tengah malam serta koper besar dan bertanya siapa dirinya. Hei gadis ini datang ke apartementnya kenapa dia bertanya dia siapa. Begitu pikiran chanyeol.

"Kau yang siapa?"

"Apakah eonnie ku ada disini?"

Gadis itu berusaha melihat ke dalam apartement yang di halangi oleh badan tinggi chanyeol dia berusaha berjinjit demi mengintip kedalam tapi chanyeol selalu menghalangi arah pandang nya.

"Disini tidak ada gadis"

Cetus chanyeol agar gadis ini cepat pergi dari tempat nya maka dia bisa segera tidur.

"Tapi ayah ku memberi alamat yang benar, terus dimana apartement baekhyun eonni?"

"Saya tidak ta- tunggu dulu bukankah tadi kau bilang baekhyun?"

Tanya chanyeol ketika mendengar nama sahabat nya tapi ini di panggil eonni bukan oppa, apa ada yang salah pikirnya.  
Mendengar ucapan chanyeol gadis itu mengangguk cepat dan berkata.

"Ne baekhyun eonni"

"Disini ada namanya baekhyun tapi lakilaki bukan perempuan"

Mendengar ucapan chanyeol gadis itu tersenyum senang ternyata ia tak salah alamat ini memang tempat tinggal orang yang di panggil eonni itu.

"Byun Baek Ra"

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan nya ingin berkenalan dengan chanyeol mendengar nama marga yang sama dengan baekhyun maka chanyeol pikir dia adalah adik baekhyun.

"Park chanyeol"

Setelah berjabat tangan chanyeol menyuruh gadis itu masuk serta membawa koper nya gadis itu mengendap-endap di belakang baekhyun yang sedang fokus dengan layar televisi nya.  
Setelah merasa dengan sang kakak gadis itu langsung menghambur memeluk sang kakak.

"Eonni aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun terkejut melihat sang adik yang datang tengah malam dan langsung memeluk nya tapi baekhyun langsung membalas pelukan sang adik dan bergumam bahwa ia juga merindukan adiknya.

"BaekRa mengapa kau disini, bukan kah kau kuliah di indonesia?"

Tanya baekhyun yang kebingungan dengan kedatangan adiknya secara mendadak itu.  
BaekRa masih bergelayut manja dengan baekhyun tanpa ingin melepas nya.

"Aku sedang libur eonni"

Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa kebiasaan adiknya ini adalah memanggil nya eonni belum hilang juga berapa kali baekhyun menyuruh memanggil nya oppa tapi tetap saja masih memanggil eonni.

"BaekRa jangan panggil eonni disaat ada orang lain disini"

"Aku tidak mau, eonni ya tetap eonni"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat dua kakak beradik yang sedang melepas rindu tersebut tanpa ingin menganggunya dia hanya kembali duduk tempat nya semula.

BaekRa baru sadar bahwa kakak nya ini tinggal bersama orang lain jadi BaekRa pindah tempat duduk jadi di tengah-tengah antara chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"Oppa apakah oppa teman dari eonni ku?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari adik baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak terima adiknya memanggil chanyeol dengan sebutan oppa sedangkan dirinya di panggil eonni.  
Setelah mendaratkan satu jitakan di kepala adik tercinta baekhyun mendengus tapi tak di hiraukan oleh BaekRa ia masih sibuk mengintograsi chanyeol seolah-olah chanyeol akan memakan kakak nya sewaktu-waktu.  
Sampai pertanyaan yang privasi pun di tanyakan nya. Seperti...

"Oppa apakah kau gay?"

Baekhyun melotot dan mencubit pinggang adiknya bermaksud agar adik nya tidak menanyakan hal privasi seperti itu walaupun baekhyun sudah tahu tapi ia takut chanyeol akan malu tapi baekhyun salah chanyeol malah tersenyum tampan di hadapan adik nya yang sedang meringis kesakitan akibat cubitan sang kakak.

"Iya"

BaekRa tersenyum senang melihat tanggapan dari chanyeol.

"Apakah oppa seme nya dalam berhubungan?"

"Iya"

"Apakah oppa punya pacar?"

"Belum"

Diiringi dengan senyum chanyeol yang menggoda. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak ingin mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sekarang BaekRa mengahadap ke baekhyun sepertinya ia ingin mengintograsi baekhyun, baekhyun hanya memandang wajah adiknya yang sedang melihat serta memicingkan matanya.

"Apa eonni punya pacar?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng yang berarti belum punya. BaekRa langsung tersenyum senang lagi sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah rencana, karena dia tau kalau baekhyun gay baekhyun juga uke setiap berhubungan dan sekarang ini lah saat nya seorang fujosshi bertindak.

Sedikit tentang baekra.  
Dia itu fujosshi sejati makanya dia mendukung kakak nya jadi gay terus dia manggil baekhyun eonni itu karena baekhyun selalu jadi uke setiap hubungan nya.

 _Akan ku buat kalian mencintai satu sama lain. Oke! Selama libur kuliah menyatukan seseorang tidak sulit.-_ batin BaekRa.

Setelah itu beranjak dari tempat duduk nya menarik koper menuju sebuah kamar ada dua pintu kamar sekarang dia bingung dimana kamar baekhyun.  
melihat kebingungan sang adik baekhyun langsung meneriaki letak kamar nya dan Baekra langsung masuk dan mengunci pintu.

Itu adalah salah satu rencana nya agar baekhyun dan chanyeol tidur sekamar dan seranjang.

"Chan aku tidur dikamar mu ya, kamarku di kunci baekra dari kamar"

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepala ada perasaan senang saat ia mengetahui bahwa baekhyun akan tidur dengan nya.

Chanyeol masih setia di depan tv sedangkan baekhyun sudah di alam mimpi di kamar tidur chanyeol, setelah acara yang di tonton telah habis chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan menuju kamar nya.

Melihat baekhyun yang tertidur dengan damai chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan langsung merebahkan diri di sebelah baekhyun.  
Sekarang chanyeol dan baekhyun berhadapan hanya bedanya chanyeol masih terjaga sedangkan baekhyun terlelap.

Tidak tahu setan dari mana chanyeol menggerakkan tangan nya untuk menyentuh pipi mulus baekhyun mengelus pipi mulus nya dan tersenyum serta bergumam.

"Kau sangat cantik"

Mengelus surai baekhyun dengan lembut serta bergumam lagi

"Jika memang kris orang yang baik aku harap kau bahagia dengannya semoga dia memang orang yang baik untukmu"

Setelah mengucapkan itu chanyeol mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah baekhyun. Semakin dekat dan menyatulah kedua bibir tersebut tidak ada pergerakan hanya kecupan sayang dari chanyeol cukup lama dia mendiamkan bibir itu di bibir baekhyun setelah cukup puas dengan bibir manis itu chanyeol mencium dahi baekhyun dan berucap..

"Jaljayo"

Menarik selimut dan ikut mengejar baekhyun ke alam mimpi.  
Tidak kau kah chanyeol bahwa dari tadi ada fujosshi yang mengintip.

"Oh jadi chanyeol oppa menyukai eonni tapi siapa kris?"

BaekRa tampak berpikir mendengar ucapan chanyeol tadi.

"Oke kris kau akan menghilang dari eonni ku, chanyeol oppa hanya untuk eonniku dan eonniku hanya untuk chanyeol oppa"

Setelah berucap seperti itu baekra masuk ke kamar nya dan tidur dengan nyanyak.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai memasuki sisi celah jendela yang ada di satu ruangan tersebut. Terlihat ada 2 namja yang dengan perbedaan yang kontras sedang berpelukan menikmati pagi yang cerah tanpa terusik apapun.

Yang lebih mungil mengeratkan dan menyamankan posisi tidur nya dengan sesekali mengerjapkan mata sipitnya membiasakan sinar matahari yang masuk setelah seperkian detik mengerjap lucu dan terkumpullah nyawa-nyawa yang sedari tadi berterbangan.

Sesekali si mungil masih membiaskan diri dengan apa yang di peluknya saat ini. Tangan kekar itu masih setia di pinggang nya tanpa terusik sinar matahari karena dia membelakangi sinar itu.

Tidak tahu setan apa yang merasuki si mungil perlahan ia mengelus pipi mulus lelaki yang lebih tampan yang saat ini sedang di peluk nya dan memeluknya.

Setelah cukup puas mengelus pipi itu perlahan ia mendekatkan wajah nya perlahan tapi pasti tak lama kemudian menyentuhkan dua benda kenyal tersebut hanya kecupan ringan di pagi hari dan itu berhasil membuat tidur si tampan terusik.

Lelaki yang lebih tampan menggeliat lucu sambil tersenyum idiot dan mata yang terbuka setengah nyawa yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

"Good morning"

Ucap si tampan setelah tersenyum idiot membuat yang lebih mungil tersenyum manis dan mencubit kecil hidung mancung lelaki tampan.

Lama mereka saling bertatapan sehingga tak menyadari kalau wajah itu perlahan saling mendekat setelah sudah sangat dekat baekhyun lebih dulu menutup matanya kemudian disusul chanyeol yang menutup matanya.

Disaat sudah pas chanyeol menggerakkan bibir nya perlahan memanggut, melumat, menghisap, menggigit dilakukan oleh mereka di pelukan semakin erat.  
Tangan chanyeol perlahan memasuki piyama baekhyun meraba-raba perut rata tersebut disaat chanyeol ingin berganti posisi yang lebih nyaman dengan menindih baekhyun di kejutkan oleh suara pintu kamar yang terbuka.

 _Kle_ k

"OPPA BA-ngun"

Teriakan baekra memudar di ujung kalimat nya setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapan nya kini,  
2 orang lelaki sedang berciuman mesra tapi terpaksa terlepas dengan teriakan baekra yang memecahkan gendang telinga. Pengganggu bukan?

"Ah oppa silahkan lanjutkan, mian"

setelah memberikan cengiran kudanya baekra menutup pintu sambil memekik kegirangan melihat apa yang baru saja di lihatnya.

Sedangkan chanyeol dan baekhyun merasa di landa serangan kecanggungan mereka melakukan itu tanpa sadar. Berciuman tanpa sadar bagaimana itu?

Baekhyun membenarkan dirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang tidak berani melihat chanyeol. Chanyeol juga sekarang hanya melakukan hal yang sama mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang nya. Dan sekarang mereka saling memunggungi.

Beberapa detik dalam suasana canggung dan hening. Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Ma-Maaf"

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya mengapa bisa ia mendadak gagap seperti itu, dada kirinya tak henti-henti memompa secara cepat.

"N-Ne a..ku juga"

Rupanya chanyeol sama tergagap nya. Hei ada apa dengan kalian?

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi nya menuju pintu kamar chanyeol.

"Aku ingin mandi dlu chan"

Setelah mengucapkan itu ia langsung membuka pintu dan menutup nya kembali.

Saat baekhyun ingin masuk ke kamar terdengar suara cekikan baekra dari ruang tengah sambil memegang sebuah majalah baekhyun menunjukan wajah kesal kepada adiknya.

Baekhyun melihat-melihat benda sekitar dan tanpa berpikir panjang karena tak menemukan benda yang di inginkan baekhyun membuka sendal rumah nya mengangkatnya dan...

 _Pletak_

Yups! Benda itu mendarat mulus di pucuk kepala sang adik. Kini sang adik menatap nya dengan wajah kesal setelah itu sang adik menatap nya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

Baekra mendekati kakaknya sambil membawa sendal yang tadi mencium pucul kepalanya.

"YAK! Eonni mengapa kau melempar ku dengan sendal jelek ini eoh?"

"Wae? Kau tak suka? Mangkanya jangan suka mengganggu orang lain"

Cetus baekhyun sambil mengambil sendal yang sedari tadi di pegang adiknya dan memakainya kembali.  
Setelah memakai sendal nya ia memasuki kamarnya yang tadi malam di tiduri adiknya untuk membasuh tubuhnya dan mengganti baju.

"Eoh jadi eonni terganggu? Bukan kah tadi di lanjutkan?"

Baekra memekik di depan pintu kamar yang telah tertutup rapat tidak peduli apakah baekhyun mendengar nya atau tidak.

Dan kenyataan nya adalah baekhyun mendengar ia masih setia menyender di pintu sambil memegang bibir nya yang tampak memerah.

Sesekali ia memegangi dada kirinya yang tak berhenti berdegub kencang saat ia mengingat ciuman nya tadi dengan chanyeol.

"Eoh eonni apa kau menikmatinya? Bagaimana rasanya? Manis kah? Eonni beritahu adikmu ini"

Mendengar teriakkan adiknya dari luar baekhyun terus mengumpat kesal.

"Berhenti memanggil ku eonni Baekra"

"Aigoo eonni kau lucu sekali pasti sekarang wajah mu memerah eoh?"

"Kubilang berhenti memanggil ku eonni"

"Ne oppa ku yang manis"

Setelah mengucapkan itu baekra mendengarkan pintu yang baru saja ditutup di liriknya dan didapatinya chanyeol yang keluar dengan keadaan yang sudah wangi itu artinya chanyeol sudah mandi.

"Eoh oppa"

Merasa terpanggil chanyeol menolehkan pandangan nya ke arah baekra yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Apakah tadi kalian melanjutkan nya?"

Chanyeol langsung diam di beri pertanyaan seperti itu tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa.  
Dia hanya mengerjap beberapa kali.  
Baekra yang melihat itu hanya kebingungan dan melangkah pergi.

"Lupakan oppa"

Baekra mulai mendudukan dirinya di tempat di mana sebelum kejadian baekhyun melemparinya dengan sendal rumahnya dan membaca majalahnya lagi.

.

Sekarang baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah berada di kantor masing-masing tapi ada yang berbeda dengan baekhyun dia terlihat diikuti seorang gadis cantik yang imut yang sangat mirip dengan nya.  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan baekra.

Yups baekra mengikuti baekhyun sampai ke kantor dan bahkan duduk santai di ruangan kerja baekhyun.

Ia tidak takut di tegur atau apa pun karena ini adalah kantor ayah nya.  
Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah sang adik yang terlihat sangat childish padahal umurnya sudah 19th.

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut chanyeol saja"

"Aku ingin ikut eon- oppa maksudku"

Baekra mengubah panggilan sayang nya setelah mendapat tatapan membunuh dari baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Tak berapa masuk lelaki tampan tinggi berambut pirang ke ruangan baekhyun.

Baekra hanya menatap angkuh lelaki itu di tatap nya dari kaki sampai kepala. Tak ada yang menarik pikirnya.

Merasa di tatap kris tak membuka mulut melainkan beralih menatap baekra dengan tatapan datarnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang ingin mengenalkan sang adik. Tapi di dahului oleh adik nya.

"Park baekra tunangan baekhyun"

Ucap baekra santai sambil menjulurkan tangan nya. Kris membalakkan matanya tak percaya setelah menatap baekra kris mengalihkan tatapan nya kearah baekhyun seperti ingin mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Dia adikku, namanya byun baekra"

Baekra mendengus kesal karena kakak nya berbicara jujur padahal itu adalah satu-satu nya rencana agar kris tidak mendekati baekhyun. Masih ingatkan rencana baekra?

Kris kembali tersenyum rencana ingin mendekati anak pemilik perusahaan ternyata tidak berhenti disini. Kris menjulurkan tangan nya ingin mengajak baekra berkenalan tapi baekra mengacuhkan dan berjalan melewati kris setelah berkata...

"Aku akan ke kantor chanyeol oppa"

Baekhyun dan kris hanya mengedikkan bahu tak perduli.  
Sekarang baekhyun tersenyum canggung sebelum memulai percakapan mereka.

.

Baekra sudah sampai di kantor chanyeol dan langsung menuju ruangan chanyeol.

Setelah sampai di ruangan itu baekra langsung masuk tanpa permisi mengundang tanya seseorang yang berada disitu selain chanyeol tentunya.

Sekarang di ruangan chanyeol ada sekretaris nya nya yang sedang menyerahkan berkas yang harus di tanda tangani.

Kyungso menatap tak senang ketika baekra masuk langsung memeluk chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam tak memperdulikan baekra.

Baekra menyadari bahwa ada yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

Baekra menatap kyungso dengan tatapan membunuh begitu pun kyungso tak kalah membunuh dengan mata bulatnya.

 _Cih. Sepertinya laki-laki ini menyukai chanyeol oppa. Awas kau! -_ batin baekra

Baekra langsung tersenyum manis setelah membunuhnya. Saat dia tersenyum manis artinya ia mempunyai rencana baru. Apalagi baek?

"Hai aku byun baekra kekasih sekaligus calon istri chanyeol oppa"

Ucap baekra girang sambil menjulurkan tangan nya.  
Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakan kepala nya dan menatap baekra tak percaya tapi setelah itu ia hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan baekra.

Kyungso sedikit ragu menerima juluran tangan baekra dan mengucapkan namanya. Matanya menatap chanyeol yang hanya melihat baekra tapi kemudian hanya diam dan kembali pada berkas-berkas nya.  
Merasa tak mendapatkan penjelasan apapun kyungso tersenyum masam.

"Oppa aku akan menunggu oppa sampai selesai"

Setelah berucap itu baekra mengecup singkat pipi chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengusan dan anggukan. Kyungso langsung buru-buru mengambil berkas yang sudah di tanda tangani tersebut dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan baekra dan chanyeol.

Chanyeol sempat kebingungan melihat tingkah kyungso yang berubah tadi ia biasa-biasa saja bahkan sering terlihat tersenyum tapi sekarang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Dia kenapa?"  
Gumam chanyeol yang dapat di dengar oleh baekra

"Itu karena dia menyukai oppa"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan yang di ucapkan baekra. Mana mungkin kyungso menyukainya kyungso hanya menganggap nya hyung - pikir chanyeol.

"Apakah oppa menyukai eonniku?"

Tanya baekra menyelidik dan menatap chanyeol penuh harap.

"Aku..."

"Chanyeol hyung boleh aku izin pulang sebentar? Ada yang harus di urus hyung"

Kyungso masuk tiba-tiba ke ruangan chanyeol dan memotong perkataan chanyeol yang hampir menjawab pertanyaan dari baekra.

"Ohh ya kyung kembali lah sebelum makan siang"

"Ne hyung"

Kyungso berlalu keluar dari ruangan chanyeol tak menghiraukan baekra yang menatap nya penuh tanya dan tak suka.

 _Cih hyung apa-apaan itu hei" -_ batin baekra

Setelah kepergian kyungso, chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataan nya tadi begitu pun baekra tak ingin menanyakan lagi. Ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu rencana yang .

.

Disini terlihat baekhyun sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya serta bermacam-macam lembaran yang berbeda tulisan. Seperti nya dia tengah fokus sampai-sampai tak menyadari jika ada seseorang tengah memperhatikan nya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

Tak ambil waktu lama si penatap masuk keruangan yang sedari tadi di tatap tanpa mengetuk pintu membuat orang yang di tatap nya sedari tadi terkejut sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kris! Kau mengejutkan ku"

"Ah maaf baek"

Baekhyun hanya bergumam menjawab permintaan maaf dari kris dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya lagi, kris masih saja menatap baekhyun sambil menyinggungkan sedikit senyum tipis nya.

Merasa terus ditatap baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya kepada yang menatap.

"Ada apa kris?"

Kris terlihat kikuk karena ketahuan sedang menatapnya.

"Tidak ada baek, hanya ingin mengakak makan siang"

Ucap kris sambil memeganggi tengkuk nya sambil dengan senyum kikuk.

"Oh oke"

Hanya itu respon baekhyun dan kembali lagi berkutat dengan pekerjaan nya tanpa menghiraukan kris yang masih mencuri pandang kearah nya.

"Baek aku ke toilet sebentar"

"Ne"

Setelah hilang dari balik pintu baekhyun cepat-cepat menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan menarik nafas. Sepertinya ia sangat gugup.

.

(Kediaman tuan byun)

Terlihat wanita paruh baya sedang melakukan aktivitas nya di dapur dan suami nya sedang membaca berkas-berkas perusahaan nya.

"Yeobo apakah baekra akan berhasil?"

Teriak nyonya byun dari dapur tapi tidak ada respon karena merasa tak di respon nyonya byun mendekati suami nya yang terlihat sangat fokus pada bacaan nya.

Nyonya byun segera mendudukan dirinya di samping suaminya sambil sesekali memperhatikan suaminya yang terlihat serius.

"Yeobo apa baekra akan berhasil?"

Tuan byun terkejut bukan dengan pertanyaan dari istrinya tapi karena kedatangan nya.

"Berhasil apa?"

"Menyatukan chanyeol dan baekhyun. Lihatlah mereka malah bersahabat bukan menjadi kekasih"

Ucap nyonya byun dengan nada kesal apalagi mengingat anak nya yang malah bersahabat dengan calon menantu idamannya.

"Oh itu, kau tenang saja sayang serahkan pada baekra"

"Aku harap mereka cepat saling mencintai"

"Akupun begitu"

Setelah sedikit berbincang nyonya byun kembali ke dapur melanjutkan aktivitas nya yang tertunda dan tuan byun melanjutkan lagi bacaan nya yanh ntah sampai dimana.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan baekra masih setia di kantor chanyeol sambil sesekali memainkan ponselnya berbeda dengan chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya.

Semenjak tadi baekra hanya duduk manis sesekali ia tidur-tiduran di sofa ruang kerja chanyeol, chanyeol hanya menggeleng geli melihat baekra yang sesekali mengubah gaya tiduran nya terkadang kaki di letakkan di sandaran sofa sedang kepala di bawah terkadang juga ia tiduran di bawah meja dekat sofa. Ia sungguh kebosanan tapi tak lama lagi ia akan pulang ke apartement nya dan istirahat disana.

 _Klek_

Bunyi pintu dibuka membuat baekra menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati kyungso tersenyum kearah chanyeol tampa memperdulikan baekra yang juga menatapnya.

"Hyung mau makan malam bersama?"

Tanya kyungso saat sudah berada di depan meja chanyeol dan berhadapan dengan chanyeol.

"Ohh ak-"

"Ayolah hyung temani aku makan malam"

Kyungso memelas di hadapan chanyeol. Sekarang chanyeol berada di zona kebingungan dia sudah bilang ke baekra bahwa akan langsung pulang tapi kyungso meminta nya untuk makan malam bersama. Siapa yang harus ia pilih?

Lama tak menjawab membuat kyungso langsung memutuskan.

"Aku anggap hyung mau"

Diiringi dengan cengiran nya.  
Sedangkan baekra mendengus kesal dan berdiri dari posisi duduk nya berjalan kearah chanyeol dan kyungso.

"Oppa aku pulang duluan"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban chanyeol baekra langsung pergi menutup pintu ruangan dengan kasar. Kyungso hanya mengidikkan bahu tak perduli.

.

Baekra berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota seoul sesekali ia menendang batu-batu kecil ia sangat kesal bukan dengan chanyeol yang memilih makan malam dengan kyungso tapi lebih tepat nya kesal dengan kyungso yang mengajak makan malam si chanyeol.

 _Awas kau! Akan kubalas, oppa ku sudah punya kekasih namanya byun baekhyun bodoh! -_ Batin baekra

"Bukan kekasih tapi calon"

Ulang baekra saat batin nya berucap di iringi kekehan kecil.

Saat berbelok menuju apartement nya baekra berhenti melangkah dan mengernyitkan dahi nya serta memicingkan matanya. Karena ia merasa familiar dengan siapa yang di lihat nya.

"Bukan kah itu baekhyun eonni"

Tunjuk nya kepada objek di depan nya agak jauh memang tapi mata baekra masih normal belum minus.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kris jelek itu memegang tangan eonni ku eoh"

Pekik baekra dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju objek yang di lihatnya yang sedang berdiri tepat di pintu masuk apartement nya.

Baekra terhenti saat pergerakan kris menunjukan bahwa ia ingin mencium baekhyun.

"ANDWAEE"

Baekra memekik dan langsung berlari saat sudah dekat ia langsung menabrak kris dan alhasil kris terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ada suara aneh dihadapan nya dan langsung membuka matanya saat ia membuka mata betapa terkejutnya ia melihat baekra di hadapan nya bukan kris yang hampir mencium nya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati kris dan berusaha berdiri dari acara terjatuh nya yang tidak elit.

"Ohh oppa maaf aku tak sengaja"

Ucap baekra sambil membantu kris berdiri walaupun dengan nada bicara yang terlihat tidak suka.

"Kau tidak papa kris?"

Kali ini baekhyun membuka suara nya dan bertanya pada kris tapi belum sempat kris menjawab baekra lebih dulu membuka suara.

"Oppa aku di kejar oleh ahjussi mabuk dan ia ingin memperkosa ku"

Tentu nya itu berbohong, ia hanya mencari alasan yang tepat kenapa ia berlari sampai menabrak kris.

"Mwo?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan memekik langsung memeluk adik nya dengan sayang

"Apa kau tidak papa?"

Tanya baekhyun sambil mengelus punggung adiknya, baekra tertawa setan di dalam hati karena menggagalkan acara kris yang ingin mencium baekhyun.

"Oppa ayo masuk aku takut.. hiks"

Sedikit menangis tidak masalah- batin baekra. Setelah itu di balas anggukan oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah kris yang masih melongo tidak percaya.

"Kris aku duluan terimakasih sudah mengantarku"

"Ne"

Hanya itu jawaban kris, setelah melihat punggung baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu masuk gedung apartement nya dan memasuki lift kris mendengus kesal sambil menggumamkan kata sial saat menuju mobilnya.

.

"Dimana chanyeol? Mengapa kau pulang sendiri? Mengapa ia membiarkan mu sendiri? Harusnya kau pulang bersamanya"

Semprot baekhyun saat mereka memasuki kamar apartement nya dan menduduki sofa.

"Chanyeol oppa sedang makan malam dengan tidak tahu siapa kekasih atau teman nya"

Jawab baekra santai bermaksud untuk memanasi baekhyun.  
Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan baekra.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kyungso"

Saat mendengar nama itu baekhyun ingat bahwa chanyeol pernah memuji orang yang bernama kyungso itu, tak ingin banyak bertanya lagi baekhyun memasukki kamarnya.

Saat berada di kamar ia merogoh ponsel nya yang berada di saku celananya.  
Setelah mendapat nomor untuk di hubungi baekhyun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga dan menunggu telpon nya di jawab.

" _Hallo"_

"Kau dimana?"

" _Aku sedang makan"_

 _"_ Dengan?"

 _"Kyungso"_

"Oh"

PIP

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon karena saat di telepon tadi terdengar suara kyungso yang memanggil chanyeol dengan sebutan 'hyung' baekhyun kesal sendiri mendengarnya.

"Apakah mereka sedekat itu? Cih!"

Tentang Chanyeol Baekhyun [TBC]

yuki hanya minta review kok gak minta banyak-banyak hehe

ff yang gak jelas maaf yah;3


End file.
